Nightmares of You
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: Tsuna had been having nightmares of his rain guardian, and slowly but surely he starts breaking down from the horrifying dreams and sleepless nights. Will his guardians, or better yet... Yamamoto ever find out about it and be able to help his boss? R&R!


**A/N: **Hoi! Hoi! As you can see I had made a new story! And I know I'm busy with some other story as well (and some annoying school works) but I can't help it. If only I had the time in the world, I would be making like billions of fanfics! At least I hope I could make billions... O_O XD

Anyway, please enjoy. This story won't really be that romantic... It's a bit of a _frienship_ fic I suppose. Hehe... well, it depends on you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Cause if I do... I'm freakin awesome. XD

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

_**Tsuna's PoV**_

_My heart was beating wildly, I was scared at the same time determined to reach my destination. I know what it was but at the same time, I felt clueless. My feet stomped through this endless hallway, as if they knew the way. I knew where I was. I was inside a hospital. Doors of some random rooms rushed passed me… but I had a feeling they didn't really matter. I wasn't sure where I was heading, but I knew it was near._

_The bad feeling started growing as a door suddenly appeared in front of me._

_It was the emergency room._

_I got nearer…_

_And nearer…_

_The annoying tug in my guts got worst and before I knew it, my hand had reached forward, pushing the door open._

_Slowly my eyes widen…_

_There… in front of me… was Yamamoto._

_He was clutching a deep wound by his stomach making him bleed a lot but he was still standing._

_I could only watch with wide eyes as those crimson droplets fell to the ground… I couldn't move, and I don't know why…!_

_Slowly he reached towards me with a hand covered with blood "Tsu…na…!" and then he fainted…_

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto!" I abruptly sat up on my bed, waking up from the horrible nightmare, my heart was beating really fast and tears were already welling up in my eyes.<p>

It was the middle of the night, and luckily, no one had woken up from my yell. I look at Reborn… he was still sleeping soundly. I made a small sigh before burying my face in my hands, sobbing softly.

Ever since Yamamoto got stabbed by Kaoru and when I had barged in the emergency room only to see Yamamoto battling for life from death… I had been having nightmares. Of course, I didn't tell anyone about it since it wasn't that _scary_ at first, but as times flow… the nightmares became scarierand _clearer._ In short, they were getting _worst._

I continued crying, letting it all out before finally calming down. I wiped my eyes while hiccupping. I turned to my clock. 2:38 am. I sighed before lying back down. But this time, I stayed wide awake, afraid of having the nightmare again.

I stayed like that for hours until finally deciding to head to the bathroom and get ready for school at about 6:30 am. It was pretty early… I gotta admit, but I have been getting up early for the past few weeks that I kinda' missed Reborn's wake up calls. Just kidding.

I decided to take a nice bath to kill some time. I turned the faucet on before leaving to get my towel and my uniform. I passed by the mirror and I couldn't help but stare at my reflection in shock. I was pale as sheet and there were some bags under my eyes, but they weren't that noticeable unless you really focus on them. I immediately left the mirror as soon as I realized the tub was about to overflow.

I sighed. For some reason… I knew this problem would become a huge hindrance.

* * *

><p>As I entered the kitchen I saw mom cooking breakfast.<p>

"Ah! Tsu-kun!" she turns to me "I see you're early again."

"Ah…" I made a tired smile

She frowns "It's ok to sleep a bit more… it's still early anyway… and Reborn-kun would gladly wake you up if you need to leave."

"Err… no thanks." I took a sit on my usual seat "I'm already wide awake… I don't think I'll get any sleep even if I try to…"

"If Tsu-kun says so…" she turns back to her cooking.

There was a moment of silence except for the sizzling sounds coming from my mom's cooking.

I unintentionally, dazed off… and before I knew it, my eyelids suddenly got heavy. And then, I dozed off into a short sleep. It was really just short. But it was _horrible._

_My vision was shaky and it would blur sometimes as I slowly scan the bloody figure on the ground. I could hear pained pants and gasps and I could only watch with wide eyes as the blood slowly increases at the ground. My vision suddenly went to my rain guardian's pained face. Instead of seeing his usual charming smile, I could only see him grit his teeth in pain… the cheerful hazel orbs were now tightly shut… and the soothing voice was now calling to me in a helpless and pain filled tone._

_T-Tsuna…! P-ple…ase… he…help…_

"Oi Dame-Tsuna!"

I had literally screamed before falling down the ground with my head hitting it painfully.

"Tsu-kun! Are you ok?" Mom immediately rushed towards me, she then tries to help me…

"Ow, ow, ow… Reborn… why'd you surprise me like that?" I groaned as I held the side of my forehead. I could feel a lump grow, and trust me, it hurts really bad. But at least it'll help me stay awake.

Reborn was standing on the table and was watching me with a frown "What are you talking about? I was just trying to wake you up, Baka-Tsuna. You were the one who screamed and fell for no reason."

Mom helps me up on my seat "I'll go get an icepack…" she leaves the dining room

I just sighed, still holding the painful lump on my forehead. My thoughts then wondered at the nightmare I had, and I can't help but feel depress and sad again. I wanted to cry right there, but a certain arcobaleno was watching me.

"Is there something wrong?" I was probably imagining it or did Reborn just sound concerned?

"N-no…" my voice wavered. Darn it, I had to get a hold of myself!

"It sure doesn't sound like it…" Reborn crossed his arms.

"Leave me alone." I muttered. For some reason, I couldn't risk talking a little louder since I felt like I would break down any moment now. The feeling of seeing Yamamoto injured in my dream wouldn't leave me.

Reborn took his gun out and point it at me, instead of feeling scared, I felt annoyed. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I obviously don't want to talk about my nightmare.

"I don't take orders from _any_ people Dame-Tsuna… especially if it's about whatever this problem you're having…" Reborn said in a scary tone that it would've made me shrink into a corner, but he wasn't the only one who felt frustrated.

"Oh really now? Well too bad cause I'm not telling!" I practically yelled at him as I slammed the table.

There was a short silence between us… and before I knew it, I had stormed out the house while ignoring the pain from the lump on my head.

* * *

><p>As I rush out the gate, tears had welled up and at the same time, I saw a blurry figure from a distance. I immediately knew who it was as he called out to me.<p>

"Juudaime!"

However, I ignored him by running to the opposite direction. I wipe my eyes furiously, trying to calm myself from both Reborn and my nightmare… but it was useless.

I continued running through the streets in random directions, while crying like an idiot. Luckily, it was still too early for the people to leave my house and see me in my humiliating state. Thanks to my occasions of wiping some tears away, I wasn't able to notice a person also heading my way and also a bit distracted, and because of that, I bumped with the said person.

"O-oi!" I heard the oh-so-familiar voice cry out when we bumped to each other. I fell on my butt, while the other just remained standing. I didn't bother to look up since I was still busy rubbing my eyes.

"S-sorry…" I murmured before standing up and walking away

However, I was stopped as a hand grabbed my arm.

"Tsuna?" I looked up, and sure enough… I immediately saw a pair of hazel eyes staring at me in worry.

"Ya…Yamamoto…" I felt another pang of depression hit me as his figure suddenly got replaced by the injured Yamamoto in my dreams. And before I knew it another set of tears started pouring out my eyes and I had to cover my face to avoid looking at him directly.

"O-oi, Tsuna. Are you ok? Is there something wrong? Does something hurt?" Yamamoto immediately asks. I could hear a slight panic in his voice as well.

However I couldn't find myself to respond as I continued sinking into frustration. I was trembling from all my sobbing and all of a sudden I felt a comforting arm around my shoulders "Shh… it's ok… come on… let's take you somewhere you can calm down…"

* * *

><p><em>Park…<em>

Surely, I had calmed down from my water works and was now hiccupping once in awhile. I was sitting on a swing and Yamamoto had soon arrived, holding a can of warm coffee. He handed it to me and I murmured a thanks.

"So you had an argument with the kid?" Apparently, that's the reason I had given to him on why I had cried. It was true… well… just half of it though…

I made a small nod. I wasn't sure if I could trust my voice with all my hiccupping.

"Maa… maa… it'll be ok Tsuna…" Yamamoto grins at me "Both of you are such good friends that I have full confidence everything will work out ok…"

"Ah…" I replied unenthusiastically

Yamamoto had frowned at this "Is there… something else you're not telling me?"

"…"

I heard him sigh and all of a sudden I felt a hand pat my head gently, I look up to see Yamamoto smiling at me "Well, I guess I shouldn't force you from telling me what it is, but please cheer up for me, ok Tsuna?"

I blinked.

"I really can't stand seeing you all depress… it's making me depress too." He grins

I made a small smile, feeling a little better before nodding.

Yamamoto looks at his watch before whistling "We should probably head back to school now… practice might end soon."

"Y-You have practice?" I look down the ground in shock and guilt

"A-ahaha, don't worry about it! I don't mind getting late…!" he hastily said

"I-I'm sorry…" I said feeling really guilty. I shouldn't have wasted his time and told him I was fine. Even though I was crying… Well, what were the odds? If he still thinks Mafia as a game despite everything that had happened, then he might as well believe me once I told him I'm ok despite the fact I was sobbing like crazy.

"Maa! Maa! I told you it's ok!" he pulls me up from the swing and patted me on the back lightly and smiled "Come on… let's go…"

* * *

><p>As soon as Yamamoto and I arrived at the gates, I was immediately tackled by Gokudera who had been panicking about what happened earlier this morning. I tried to calm him down while Yamamoto left for practice. And so, as soon as I told Gokudera I was ok after making some lame excuses, we headed inside the classroom.<p>

While I sat on my desk, I stared outside the window… _'Yamamoto…'_ an image of him all bloody flashes in my mind yet again. I shook my head before ruffling my hair.

"Juudaime, are you ok?" I look up and saw Gokudera

"G-Gokudera-kun!" how'd he get there?

"Tsuna-kun! Is there something wrong?" This time, it was Kyoko who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere

"K-Kyoko-chan… ah… n-no… nothing's wrong…"

"You sure are a bad liar Sawada…" Hana had also joined in

'_Seriously… leave me alone!' _I mentally screamed as I held my head but winced as soon as my hand made contact with the lump that I had totally forgotten.

"Tsuna-kun! You're head!" Kyoko was now looking more worried

"Juudaime! Does it hurt?" Gokudera had looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Don't worry I'm fine." I tried to cover the lump with my bangs again, but Gokudera had stopped me as he grabbed my wrist.

"Let's go to the clinic."

"No, really it's fine~ Hii!" however, Gokudera had (shockingly) ignored me and pulled me out of the classroom, leaving a worried looking Kyoko and some students staring at us questioningly.

-Clinic-

"Ow, ow, ow!" I winced as Gokudera put an ice pack on my lump

"I'm sorry Juudaime, but it's for the best." He said looking really guilty

"It's-ow- ok…" I said trying to hold back the tears that had welled up

We had stayed like that for a moment, with me wincing once in awhile, before Gokudera _finally_ decided to stop pressing the ice pack on my numb lump and cover it with a bandage.

"Do you want to go home Tenth? You look tired." Gokudera said observing me

"I-I'm fine… let's head back to class…" I said standing up while trying to cover the bandage with my bangs.

Gokudera continued staring at me, before reluctantly agreeing. I gave him a reassuring smile before heading out the clinic.

* * *

><p>"In ancient times right through to the Middle Ages, one culture seemed to dominate European society-" the teacher was immediately interrupted as I slide the door open.<p>

"Oi Sawada, where do you think you were? Cutting classes-"

"Oi! Don't you dare accuse Tenth of cutting classes! He was at the clinic-" I immediately grabbed Gokudera "Gokudera-kun, calm down." I said giving his shoulder a light grip. I turned to the teacher who was giving the two of us suspicious stares before telling us to go back to seat, which I immediately complied while telling Gokudera to also do the same. I spotted Enma giving me a worried stare and I could only give him a reassuring smile before heading to my desk.

As I sat on my seat, I had immediately spotted Yamamoto at the back. The baseball player was sleeping like no tomorrow. I softly smiled at this, and soon enough I tried to hold back a yawn, also feeling sleepy. The side-effects from sleepless nights started kicking in and before I knew it, I too, had also sank into a deep slumber. But as usual… it wasn't peaceful as I hoped it to be…

_Tsu..na? Why…? Why do…I… have to suffer…?_

**_End of chap..._**

* * *

><p>Tadaa! And that's the end of that, I hope you guys enjoyed that and be glad enough to review me and let me know of your thoughts. Sorry if there are some grammatical errors... There are times when I just don't feel like writing and just write. And I haven't been that inspired lately either... So please <strong>REVIEW<strong>!

P/S: Sorry about the sudden appearance of Enma, let's just say he was really late that he and Tsuna didn't meet up earlier this morning meet up. Ok?

**Bye to chu~!**


End file.
